There are computer environments where specific users are given only limited rights to perform certain actions. This is quite normal: certain users may have quite basic rights, whereas other users may have administrator rights, allowing them to perform more complex or potentially dangerous actions, such as installing new applications or even running certain pre-installed applications. There is a particular problem in certain forms of managed environment, where a user is able to run an application which itself can incorporate what is effectively a further application in the form of a macro or embedded code, such as Visual Basic (VB) or PowerShell. This form of embedded program is common in applications such as Microsoft Excel®. A user who wants to circumvent or frustrate certain security checks and audit features can run, using the Excel framework, an embedded macro or piece of code which is capable of making calls to the Operating System (OS), allowing the user possibly unlimited access to functions and processes, which would not normally be available to them.